Stormclouds
by belchindobby
Summary: Harry and Hermione face the changes in their world- and their feelings for each other- as their Fifth Year progresses. Witll be romantic to a PG13 level in later chapters! H/H love! Please R&R- more chapters to come if you guys like it!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Actually, this is JK Rowling, just trying to cure some writer's block.. yeah right- I don't own any part of Harry Potter, I'm just trying to have some fun, so hold the lawsuits!  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter stared into the flickering, inviting warmth of the fire. He was oblivious to everything, even the two best friends that were, as usual, flanking him. The boy who lived was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice when Ron shook himself drowsily and headed for bed, leaving him alone with Hermione. There was so much going on in his life, this fifth year back at school, and so much going on in the wizarding world, that he needed these quiet moments to keep his strength up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat in the silence that she had become accustomed to. Being best friends with Harry, especially lately, meant that sometimes the chatter had to stop. Of course, she and Ron could handle it- hadn't they been his cohorts on so many adventures? - But sometimes she wished that he could just "lighten up". Hermione watched her best friend in the firelight, his noble-looking profile, the look of intelligence and an uneasy life in his eyes. And, not for the first time, she realized how utterly charming and handsome he was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry realized that he couldn't be the easiest person to be around, and he respected his friends for their unconditional love and support. Hermione, he had noticed, put more of her heart into it than Ron. Ron, of course, was always loyal to Harry (at least when he wasn't in some sort of jealous rage) but he didn't sacrifice himself as much as their other friend.  
  
Harry ran his hand through his ever-messy hair. God only knew why Hermione cared so much about his feelings. She had her own problems-school; the Order that Dumbledore expected them to devote time to in order to fight Voldemort, and the fact that she was a muggle-born in a dangerous time where the term "Mudblood" was being slung more than ever. But she always seemed to put Harry first, plastering an optimistic "all-for-the-best" face. Whatever possessed her to do it, he had to fell thankful. For some reason her support made him more courageous.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione wondered what was going on behind the emerald-green eyes. Did he have any idea that she had to work so hard to put on a happy façade for him? Did he have any idea why she did it? Of course not. It wasn't realistic for her to think that , with everything else he had to worry about, he wondered why she did anything. Hermione seriously doubted that Harry even though of her as anything more than a somewhat endearing talking book.  
  
But Hermione had discovered something about herself in the past few months. When Harry had emerged from the Third Task last year, looking drawn and pale for days, it had felt like her heart was going to explode with the pain she felt for him. She wanted so much to release his pain, had seriously considered performing a Lockhart-style memory charm on him so he could forget everything that happened. She ached for him and she couldn't tell anyone. Hermione was a brilliant girl, and she knew that these intense feelings weren't something she could easily tell her mother or Ron, not something she convey to Harry. This was too complicated. Hermione was in love with Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please REVIEW! We're open to anything- flames or love or whatever; just let us know that someone out there read this! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned any part of Harry Potter, I would be paying someone else to write fanfic for me.  
  
"Good old Hogwarts", Hermione muttered. "We're under attack of the Dark Lord- but there's still Quidditch practices." She was sitting, half-frozen, on the cold ground, watching the cloaked figures dart around on their broomsticks, and waiting for Harry to finish. He soon descended to the ground, looking flushed and rugged from the exertion. Hermione, who had been a little annoyed at the length of the time she had spent freezing her backside, could not help but grin at him. "Hullo, Hermione, sorry that went on so long, the new captain's a tyrant!" he said, with a laugh in his voice. Of course, Harry was the new captain, and Hermione knew very well that he had enjoyed every minute of the practice. "Oh, Harry. As long as you're happy." She'd been saying that a lot lately. It sometimes felt as if her happiness was less important than his, or at least reliant on it. If Harry, the downtrodden hero was happy, so was she. They began to walk back up to the castle, chatting about this and that as the wind whipped Hermione's still-bushy hair around. Harry grabbed the long, tangled mess and held it in his hand, leading her playfully along. They reached the entryway and Harry's hand trailed down her back as he let go. Hermione shivered inadvertently, and Harry met her eyes quizzically. There was no exchange of words, they just smiled at each other and went inside.  
  
Ron was beginning to wonder about his two best friends. They had always gotten along- they didn't even do the playful, tit-for-tat fighting that he and Hermione were prone to. But he had noticed something new. Sometimes when they sat together at dinner or at night in the common room, he would see Hermione glance at Harry, her eyes lingering on him as a small smile crept onto her face. She always was talking about what they could do to make Harry happy, to ease his hardships. If Ron heard Hermione say "Honestly, Ron, no one has it as hard as Harry, we have to be wonderful to him," with that wistful look on her face one more time.well, he was going to have something to say about it. And Harry. He was much quieter than usual these days. He has become so introspective that he seemed just a shadow of his former, chess-playing self. But his eyes lighted when Hermione spoke to him, and his quiet was more peaceful when she was sitting on the sofa next to him. Ron figured that Hermione fancied Harry but thought she wouldn't have a chance, especially in these times. He would also bet that Harry fancied Hermione just as much. He just didn't know it yet.  
  
There was a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix that night. Every few weeks, Dumbledore would call a meeting, which basically consisted of the trustworthy staff (McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sprout and -ugh-Snape), Lupin, Sirius, the Weasleys, and Harry, Ron and Hermione. They discussed what was going on in the wizarding world, and for a window of time the fifth-years felt as if they were extremely important. In a way, they were- especially Harry. But that night was more upsetting than usual. Voldemort had been linked to a mysterious chain of muggle disappearances and murders. Much like in their second year, muggle-born students were being watched very carefully. There was no telling when Voldemort may strike the "mudbloods" at Hogwarts. Dumbledore spoke seriously. "Hermione, this means that of all of this in this room and on this council, you are the one that must watch yourself the most now. You are a high-profile young witch with muggle parents and.that's a red flag for the Death Eaters." He looked at her companions, the two boys that hadn't left her side for more than a few months since they became friends in their first year. "I'll be counting on you to protect her as much as you can." He looked Harry dead in the eyes, and an elusive smile crossed his lips. "Trust me-us, I mean. Me and Ron- we wouldn't let anything happen to her." Sirius and Mrs. Weasley exchanged knowing glances. They knew Hermione would be in no danger- it was obvious how Harry felt about her.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter! I swear there will be much more coming and quite a bit of romance if you'll be patient.and PLEASE REVIEW---we have no lives and check daily! 


End file.
